Fairy Academy
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just another new student at Fairy Academy, who ends up catching the ey of the most popular guy in school. NaLu GaLe GrUvia JeRza (but mostly nalu as main focus)


**_Okay I decided that I wanted_** **** ** _to post another story and work on this one as well as_** ** _Dragon's Kids_** ** _so please be patient as updates may take a bit longer than before. Also apologies_** **** ** _for my inactivity_** **** ** _lately, my internet was down and I don't doubt that will happen again. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

 _Character Description_

 _Natsu Dragneel - All round cool guy on campus, captain of the soccer team, popular, hot, kind, Obsessed with everything spicy and hot, determined, pretty much every girl's dream guy (even the girl with boyfriends, but you didn't hear it from me). Guys wanna be like him, girl wanna date him, life couldn't be more perfect for Mr. perfect. Except the fact that he lives alone with his cat who only has blue fur, after his own abortive father abandoned him when he was 13._

 _Gray Fulbuster - Second cutest guy in school, love by lost of girls (but still not as many as Mr. perfect), has his own personal stalker, Obsessed with anything cold, popular, hot, determined, has a weird habit for stripping off his clothes without knowing (which his stalker loves btw). Second best player on the soccer team, and not to mention best frenemy of Mr. perfect. Granted, the two fight all the time, but they will always be there for each other in a pinch._

 _Laxus Dreyar - Grand son of the principle and also part of the popular group, Laxus can get away with pretty much whatever he wants now but it wasn't always this school. After he pulled a major prank on the principle (his own grandfather) in middle school, he was expelled for three years but now is back and feistier than ever. He is the kind of guy who doesn't give a rats ass about anything that isn't about his friends of himself._

 _Gajeel Redfox - Another one of the most popular guys, know as "the bad boy" and that makes all the girl fall for him but he couldn't give a crap about it. Used to be a student at Phantom Academy but that school got shut down after it and Fairy Academy got into a rivalry and they did major damage to FA's grounds. Gajeel, also know as Black steal Gajeel, has a weird tendency to eat Iron. Yeah you read right, he actually eats iron._

 _Erza Scarlet - Strongest girl in school, popular, student body president, long time friend of Gray and Natsu's, only one who can break up a fight between them. Don't let her pretty face get the best of you cause she can be a mad control freak when necessary. Don't buy into her always happy smiles, because the brightest smiles hide the deepest secrets. Forced to work in a slave camp till her early teen years, Erza lost her real right eye and now has a metallic fake eye that can shed no tears._

 _Mirajane Strauss - Used to be strongest girl in school and long term rival of Erza's, now with a personality change to become the sweet and innocent girl she is today. Mira takes great pleasure on her "shipping" "ability" and loves pairing up her friends as couples (including a certain bookworm and bad boy, and an Ice freak and his stalker). Don't let Mira fall you by her innocent face because when she wants to be she can be areal life, in person, she devil so don't get on her bad side._

 _Cana Alberona - Recently found daughter of vice principle Gildarts Clive, Cana is also a big part of the popular group. She is known as the school drunk because if she didn't come to school drunk, she either has a bottle of booze handy on her at all times, or already has a hangover. But her never ending hangovers never stop Cana from having a good time with her booze and her friends._

 _Levy Mcgarden - One of the post popular girls in school because of her good looks and her cute personality, book worm, Levy, has been at the school since junior years along with Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Mira, Cana and Erza. This certain book work has managed to catch a certain metallic "bad boy's" eye. With her cute personality she continues to take all the guys by storm, not to mention her epic brain power._

 _Lucy Heartfilia - Runaway daughter of the Heartfilia Railroads run by all round rich guy, Jude Heartfilia, and the new girl in town, ready to start a new at Fairy Academy. Lucy may be a pretty face that almost never stop smiling, but that doesn't mean her background was peachy. After her mother's death at a young age, her father started to beat her and crates her till she eventually bult up the courage to run away from her childhood home._

 _End Character Description_

 ** _Chapter one begins here_**

"Mmmm…" Lucy Heartfilia mumbled as he sat up in her bed and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she swung her legs on the other side of the bed. "Today is my first day at Fairy Academy so I have to make a good first impression." She said as she jumped out of bed and walked to her closet with a certain bounce in her step.

"Hmm, what should I wear today?" She pondered as she opened the doors to her closet and scanned all of her clothes, looking for a good match up. "Aha!" She yelled as she grabbed her clothes then raced int the bathroom to have a quick shower.

She exited the bathroom ten minutes later wearing a light blue shirt with her collar folded neatly, a black miniskirt and knee high black boots that show off her slender legs. She quickly grabbed a brush and ran it through her medium length golden locks, before tying half of it up into a side pony tail on the right side of her head, with a light blue ribbon.

"Okay all set." She said with a smile and clapped her hands once she was finished zipping up her school bag. "Now where is my phone?" She mumbled as she hunter around the small but cosy room. "Ah!" She declared proudly once she found it.

"Now to make sure I have my locker number, my combo and my schedule." She mumbled as she checked through her phone and quickly found the KeyNote she was looking for.

"All set! If I start my walk now, I will probably be about half an hour early which gives me time to stop by the council room, the principles office, the library my locker, then get ready for classes." She said happily as she left her apartment and locked the door.

She began her walk along the edge of the canal running through the town. Fairy Academy was within a five maybe ten minute walking distance of her house and really easy to see. In fact she could see the large building from her house… if she looked… really hard.

"Miss please be careful! We wouldn't want a pretty young lady like you falling in now would we?" A fisherman in a passing boat called. Lucy blushed slightly from the pretty comment but waved it off. She had been told numerous times that she was pretty but if that where true then why hadn't she had a boyfriend yet? Huh? Answer that one fisherman. By the time she had stopped debating with her mind, she had already reached the school without knowing it.

"Well, here I am…" She mumbled as she stood at the gate and stared at the school building. Her stomach gave nervous rumbled. "Well, here I go…" She mumbled swallowing the lump in her throat before slowly heading for the front doors. Right when she was about two debt away from the door, someone came rushing out and banged right into her, making them both fall to the ground, th mysterious person on top of Lucy.

"Ow…" Lucy groaned as she rubbed her head. It was then she realised something was on to of her grounding. She jerked her head up to look at the male on top of her. He had odd pink hair and his eyes were scrunched shut as he rubbed his head. He opened his eyes, and his onyx ones bore into her chocolate brown orbs. They stayed like that for a second, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Um, could you please get off me." Lucy mumbled looking away as pink crept up her cheeks.

"S-Sorry!" The guys stuttered before immediately standing up so she could sit on the ground for a second. He extended a hand to her, which she lady took and stood up with it, ignoring an unfamiliar, electric shock kind of feeling running up her arm. Right when Lucy was about to introduce herself, the guys rushed off.

"Must have been in a hurry." She mumbled as she dusted her self off and stared in the direction the boy had gone. _'The oval, I believe…'_ "Anyway, lets try this again, seeing I have already tripped over before making it inside." She mumbled as she grasped the handle of the doors and pushed them open with slight force.

She walked in and pulled out her phone to check for her locker number, while following the map they had also sent to her. She quickly found her locker, and keyed in her combination. She was met with about ten exercise books, eight text books, a paper map, a paper schedule, a gym bag, and a form for after school clubs, with still plenty of room for her to put her school bag when necessary.

"Wow, now thats what I call an organised school." She said as she grabbed the paper schedule and tucked her phone back in her pocket. "Okay first is a single history lesson, then a double art, then lunch, then its a double gym followed by a free period. Hmm pretty straight forward day." She said as she read it aloud.

She then proceeded to grab the equipment needed for before lunch, One empty exercise book, her portfolio, and her history text book. She stuffed them in her back and put everything els, minus her pencil case and her computer, into her locker. Once that was done, she closed the locker and the pulled out her phone again and opened up the map.

She followed the map through about eight hallways and up two flights of stair until she found the room libel "Principle's Office". She the proceeded to know on the door gently.

"Come in!" A man's voice called through the door. She opened it slightly and peeked inside. Sitting at the desk was an old looking, short man with thinning grey hair and a grey moustache. "You must be our new student, Lucy, the one who I have been in contact with over Email." He said to her as she walked inside. "Pleas have a seat." He smiled at her as she sat down.

"Now, as far as you have told me, you are no longer living with your father but now by yourself in a nearby apartment in Magnolia, correct?" He asked looking looking down at his paper work. She just nodded in response. "I assume you relied your schedule and your map, along with your locker number and combo?"

"Yes sir, I have it all stored in my phone." She replied pulling her phone out as the gesture.

"Listen dear, I know you came from a prestige college but here, you don't have to be so formal, so call me Gramps. Everyone treats each other like family here its just what we do." He said with a genuine smile. Sh just nodded. "You will even find the teachers are mostly played back with the students so don't worry when the teacher calls the class brats because almost all of the do." He laughed and she joined him.

"Thank you Si-Gramps." She smiled at him.

"No problem. Now before your classes start, I would like you to head to the student council room. You see at his school we all get a stamp as our proof of attendance here." He said pointing to his dest where there was a small stamp in the corner. It kind of looked like a fairy… with a tail.

"Um, may I ask why the fairy has a tail?" She asked as she eyed it closer.

"That is a symbolic gesture for us. Do Fairy's have tail's? No one knows if they even exist so who is to say they don't? It resembles an eternal Mystery there for, an eternal adventure." He said smiling down at the stamp..

"Wow, that was awesome…" She mumbled in awe at his speech. "Well, I'd better go now. Places to see, people to meet but thank you for having me." She smiled as she stood up.

"Anytime dear! Just stop by whenever you have a question." he grinned. She smiled once last time before opening the door and exiting the office. "She is going to be loved by the students here." He said as he continued with his paperwork.

Lucy headed down the first flight of stairs and followed the map of the second floor trying to make it to the student council room. After about five minutes, she made it there and knocked on the door quietly. After hearing a "come in" from the other side, she opened the door and entered.

"Hello. I'm the new student and I was sent here to get my stamp?" She said sorptive making it a question.

"Ah hello! If you are new you must be Lucy Heartfilia! My name is Erza Scarlet and I am the student council president!" A girl declared. She had long scarlet hair and wore them, black rim, glasses. "This is Mirajane Strauss, second in charge, and head of the discipline committee!" She said pointing at the only other girl in the room. She had long silver hair and kind ocean-blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Mira said with a smile as she came over to her. "What colour do you want your stamp, there is blue, pink, green, yellow, orange, white, black, red, to white with an orange border?" She asked with a smile. "Then tell me where you want it!"

"Um on my right hand and pink?" She said as a question more than anything as she held out her right hand. Mira grabbed her hand and pressed the stamp firmly to her hand then pulled it off. Lucy looked at the pink hairy on her hand in awe.

"Thank you!" She beamed happily looking at Mira.

"No problem teary." She smiled. "Have fun in your classes." She smiled with a wave as Lucy left. Lucy waved back then at Erza, who always waved, before leaving the room.

Lucy then proceeded to her history classroom to take a look. There was only one student inside, reading a book at her desk. Lucy nervously walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hello! You must be new, I don't recognise you!" She beamed to Lucy. _'Wow everyone here is always so happy! I like it!'_

"Yes I am! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled at her, extending her hand.

"Well Lu-Chan… Wait you don't mind if I call you Lu-Chan right?" She asked. Lucy just smiled and shook her head. "Anyway my name is Levy!" The girl smiled. She pushed Lucy's hand away, confusing her at first, until she stood up and hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy hugged her back.

"Its great to meet you! I am your first friend here now kay?" Levy beamed. Lucy smiled and nodded at her. "Do you like book?" Levy asked, starting a conversation.

"Yeah I love them." Lucy replied with a smile. The two talked on and on until finally the bell rang and Lucy waited outside as students came pouring into the class room.

 _ **Hope you all like the first chapter to Fairy Academy, read and review, luv u all**_

 _ **HimeAnimeFairy out**_


End file.
